¿Quién quiere ser millonario? (Panama)
¿Quién quiere ser millonario? was the Panamanian version based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from July 9, 2009 to December 9, 2011 on Telemetro channel. Hosted by Atenógenes Rodríguez. Top prize was US$100,000. Lifelines In this version, three lifelines used: * 50:50 (Comodín 50-50) * Phone-a-Friend (Llamar a un amigo) * Ask the Audience (Vota la audiencia) Seasons * Season 1 (July 9, 2009 - January 7, 2010) * Season 2 (January 21, 2010 - 2010) * Season 3 (2011 - December 9, 2011) Money Tree Winners Biggest prize winners * José Aguilar - $25,000 (July 8, 2010) Biggest prize losers * Zito Barés - $8,000 (May 6, 2010) (14th question wrong, lost $17,000) $12,000 winners * Enrique Ruiz (January 28, 2010) $8,000 winners * William Lee (August 27, 2009) * Zaskya Córdoba (August 27, 2009) * Alex Medela (November 5, 2009) * Omar Herrera (December 17, 2009) * Dionisio Guerra (January 28, 2010) * Miguelito Ávarez (June 17, 2010) * Engin Mitre (June 17, 2010) * Omar Herrera (July 8, 2010) $5,000 winners * Zaida López (July 30, 2009) * Juan Pablo Jaén (August 20, 2009) * Cristina Sousa (September 3, 2009) * Amelia Landau (September 3, 2009) * Rolando Charles (September 10, 2009) * Juan Carles (September 24, 2009) * José Araúz (January 7, 2010) * Luis Landero (January 7, 2010) * Ricardo Abril (February 4, 2010) * Carlos Lee (February 18, 2010) * Jiniliz Morán (February 25, 2010) * María Viejo (February 25, 2010) * Carlos Pérez (March 4, 2010) * Gimara Panay (April 15, 2010) * Cristhian Mendoza (July 8, 2010) $3,250 winners * Carlos Franco (August 6, 2009) * Roger Heron (August 13, 2009) * Isis Samudio (August 13, 2009) * Carolina Tejada (August 20, 2009) * Juan Jaén (October 22, 2009) * Eddy Lover (November 5, 2009) * Guillermo Escobar (November 26, 2009) * Carlos Carrasco (January 7, 2010) * Luis Puyol (April 15, 2010) $2,000 winners * Eric Aranda (July 30, 2009) * Andrés de Witt (July 30, 2009) * Annette Duarte (July 8, 2010) $1,000 winners * Chantal Córdoba (2011) * Facundo (July 16, 2009) * Efraín (July 16, 2009) * Kira (July 16, 2009) * Agustín Ramírez (July 23, 2009) * Jackeline Rivera (July 23, 2009) * Ariadne García (August 6, 2009) * Ayleen Rodríguez (August 13, 2009) * Eduardo Girón (August 20, 2009) * Irving Ferguson (September 3, 2009) * Cristobal Echevers (September 3, 2009) * Lupe Carriles (September 10, 2009) * Anyuli Núñez (September 10, 2009) * Efraín Brandao (September 24, 2009) * José Filós (September 24, 2009) * Haryanna Rincón (October 22, 2009) * Katherine González (October 22, 2018) * Erika Ender (November 5, 2009) * José María Torrijos (November 26, 2009) * Olga Cover (November 26, 2009) * Gabriel Valderrama (November 26, 2009) * Alejandro Villarreal (December 17, 2009) * Alexis Ríos (December 17, 2009) * Anayzka Ramos (December 17, 2009) * Franlkin Oduber (January 21, 2010) * Margoth Rebollo (January 21, 2010) * José Martínez (January 28, 2010) * Aida Sánchez (February 4, 2010) * Rubén Spalding (February 4, 2010) * Abraham Hidalgo (February 4, 2010) * Billy Gordon (February 18, 2010) * Cenobio Solano (February 25, 2010) * Gleaster Trotman (April 15, 2010) * Micaela Gómez (April 29, 2010) * Zoraida Saucedo (April 29, 2010) * Salomón Díaz (August 2, 2010) * Fernando Calderón (August 2, 2010) $? winners * Annette Duarte (October 1, 2009) * Ruby Rudy (April 22, 2010) * Carlos Montenegro (May 13, 2010) Trivia * On November 5, 2009 and December 24, 2009, special episodes aired. Sportsmans from Panama and children appeared respectively. * José Aguilar and Zito Barés contestants only in this version's history, who reached penultimate question. Sources * Official website Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions